1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pumps and more particularly to those used to move heat exchange material by application of mechanical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coolant material is used to cool VLSI electronic packages. The coolant is circulated through a closed system utilizing a heat exchanger device. Pumps are commonly used to move the coolant through the system. The pumps often use inlet and outlet check valves to control direction of flow of the coolant. A limitation associated with the use of check valves is a decrease in system reliability due to the need for many moving parts. Should a check valve fail to function properly, a serious overheating problem could result in potential damage to the electronic package.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.